Alice and Japers Journey to the Cullens
by Ice Skater Katie
Summary: alice and Jasper meet, the get married in las vegas and find the cullens
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

It was a cold wet rainy day in Philadelphia and me being a vampire that was always good and I was in a little diner off of the main street just sitting there. I knew the waiter was attracted to me because of the fact he came up to me and asked me if I'd needed anything at least 5 or 6 times in the 15 minutes I'd been there. And here he comes again,

"Hello ma'am do you need anything? water? Some soda pop? A menu?"

I kindly replied "No thank you sir, I am just waiting for someone." Which was true, But I _also_ there was because of the vision I had earlier that day.

- The first thing that I saw was me sitting in the diner and it was packed because everybody was trying to escape the unfortunate wet weather that today had bought upon us. Then I saw a beautiful looking young man with pale blond hair and amber colored eyes, with the skin color of alabaster. He was one of my kind and I was sure of it. Then I got up and went over to him and said

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

And he simply just said "I'm sorry ma'am." –

So here I wait and oh here he comes now… the most perfect vampire being I have ever seen.

It went just as I had seen it in my vision he said he was sorry then I introduced myself as Alice (also because of the fact that I didn't remember who or where I was in my prior life) but I told him to just call me Alice, then I explained that my extra ability was that I could see the future pending upon a person's decisions. Then he told me his name was Jasper Whitlock and his extra ability was that he could read, feel and manipulate others emotions.

I could feel that everybody's eyes were upon us and so could jasper I guess he just made their emotions awkward so they would turn away from our publicly private moment. On the way to Las Vegas I told Jasper about The Cullen family and their life prophecy about drinking animal's blood instead of killing innocent humans;

I told him "they call themselves vegetarians." He didn't seem so sure, but I reassured him that they would welcome us with open arms. It didn't take us long to find a wedding chapel in Las Vegas, but as soon as we were married I don't think anyone in the whole world could be happier…

When we got to Washington we found that it was a vampire's haven the weather was so dreary, and the animals were in abundance. We started tracking their smell from the Walla-Walla Reservation, after that it was easy to find them in a very modern looking house nestled in the forest just a few miles from the small town of Forks.

Just as I'd seen the Cullen's were all so welcoming, a few of them were out on a hunting trip, but Carlisle, Esme were very grateful to add us to their family. Carlisle said we could go up stairs and choose our bedroom except for Carlisle and Esme's, or Emmett and Rosalie's. They said Rosalie was a little full of herself and quite disappointed that she was a vampire. So we had better not take their room.

We decided on a quite spacious room with a gorgeous view and I instantly fell in love with it. It _was_ taken, Carlisle said that it was Edward's room but he wouldn't mind having the room with the view of the forest.

It was only a few hours until everybody got back from their hunting trip. And since I already knew, Carlisle explained how hunting for animals worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward came home and went up to his/now Jasper and My room and, called down to Carlisle

"Carlisle, where are my things?" he called

"Oh, Alice and Jasper took the liberty of moving your things to the forest view room." Carlisle explained

"Who?" Edward replied

"The new couple who arrived a few hours ago from Philadelphia." Carlisle replied

"Oh. Okay. Why did they come?"

"Because Jasper has a small problem controlling his thirst, and Alice wanted to not have to kill people to quench her thirst."

"So when do I get to meet the happy couple?" Edward made a face.

"When they come back from hunting."

"Did you tell them the rules?"

"I only had to explain them to Japer because Alice can see the future depending only on a person's decisions."

Then Edward read Carlisle's mind and saw what they looked like and how they acted, they seemed nice enough.

"They're back! With Rose and Em!" Esme exclaimed to Carlisle and Edward. Edward found Carlisle and said "Let us go meet them, Shall we?" Edward asked

After meeting Alice and Jasper, Edward had no problem forgetting the room problem, Edward became very much attached Alice, and quick friends with Jasper, even though Jasper was quite reserved. Edward still liked him, but Emmett was still his favorite by far!

The next day Carlisle announced to Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie; That they were all going to Denali, Alaska to meet with their extended family (for all intensive purposes) and introduce Alice and Jasper. Edward liked Tanya's Family, because there were so much like the Cullens. There was Eleazar who could read peoples extra abilities, Carmen his mate. Tanya, Kate who could radiate an electric current over her body, and Irina were sisters but their mother had been destroyed a long time ago.

That day the Cullen Coven set out to meet their cousins. The next morning when they got there The Denali Coven was more than welcoming to Alice and Jasper.

"Ah, Edward, Carlisle it's been too long!" Eleazar exclaimed

"Oh, and who are these lovely younglings?" Carmen asked

"I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper Whitlock." Alice explained

"Edward, you are looking fine this decade." Tanya joked

"As are you Tanya." Edward replied

"Still no mate?"

"No, not yet but I'm on my last leg of optimism.

"Are you eh? Well I think I could provide a nice amount of optimism for you Edward."

"Now Tanya we are as close as vampires come to family, I consider you as a close reletive, and now I think that incest is illegal."

"Edward, I just practically proposed to you and you are making a joke out of it? You are bruising my ego."

"Tanya, I merely declined your offer in a lighthearted way. And your ego will heal."

"Oh. Okay then." Tanya muttered as she strode off.

"Edward, come over here." Alice called.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" Edward inquired

"The boys were talking about fighting… and Jasper won't teach me, so will you?"

"Uh,"

"Yay!" Alice squealed

"No! He won't!" Jasper growled

"But Jasper… why?" Alice pleaded

"Because, it's too dangerous for you."


End file.
